Rosas
by meerii
Summary: Mi segundo fic. Está basado en la canción rosas, de la oreja de van gogh. Pasen y lean ;  y disfruten!  Despues de todo, valió la pena esperar a que regresaras...


**Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en una canción ^^**

**Mint: dejate de tonterias y empiza ya!**

**Meerii: ya voy, ya voy... Pesada ¬¬"**

**Mint: que dijiste?**

**Meerii: nada nada jeje**

* * *

**ICHIGO POV**

_Allí estaba yo… sentada en un banco, abrazada a mis piernas, llorando, aunque no se notaba, estaba lloviendo, y como consecuencia estaba toda mojada…_

_Las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer mis mejillas, me faltaba el aire, estaba agobiada… no dejaba de mirar al cielo, pensando que seguro aparecería, que dentro de cinco minutos estaría aquí, enfrente de mi, tendiéndome la mano, diciéndome que todo a acabado, que volvemos a estar juntos, que no me dejara nunca…_

_Por eso esperaba, un viernes mas, mirando el reloj continuamente, solo pasaban cinco minutos escasos, el tiempo no pasaba… Pero tu no llegabas, no llegabas como siempre lo as hecho hasta hace dos meses, cuando todo termino, cuando me dijiste adiós…._

_Tú no llegabas…_

_Y yo seguía esperando, como todos los viernes cuando salía de trabajar, esperando en aquel banco, esperando a que aparecieras frente a mi, a que me sonrieras, me dijeras TE QUIERO y me tendieras un ramo de rosas, que ya sabes que me encantan, que no me importa si es muy tonto, soy así…._

**Que hice mal…** _- Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas hasta terminar en la comisura de mis labios._

_Me levante, o por lo menos lo intenté, aunque fue hacerlo y sentarme de nuevo, con la cabeza hacia atrás, con las lagrimas cayendo, y mis falsas esperanzas haciendo su trabajo… trabajo que parecía que no acabaría nunca, trabajo que haría que estuviera allí viernes tras viernes, lloviera o hiciese un sol terrible, pero nunca dejaría de ir… aunque supiera que no aparecería… aunque supiera que estoy perdiendo el tiempo…_

**Ichigo…**

_Alguien me llamó, no pude distinguir quien era asta que levanté la cabeza_

**Mint… **

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro de nuevo, por un momento pensé que él estaría aquí, que había vuelto… pero toda esperanza desapareció en un instante, y mi mundo se sumió en la oscuridad_

**Tendrías que irte a casa… estás toda empapada**

**Estoy bien… solo tengo que estar un poco más aquí**

**Pero mírate Ichigo… - **_dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado_

**Estoy bien de verdad, tu deberías volver, podrías enfermar si te quedas mucho bajo la lluvia… venga vete…**

**Pero…**

**Nada de peros... vete Mint, de verdad.**

**No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad? – **_me dijo mientras se levantaba_

**No… -**_dije agachando la cabeza y abrazando mis rodillas_

**Tu misma testadura **

_Se fue, me volví a quedar sola, las lágrimas no dejaban de caerme, cada vez tenia más ganas de abandonar, mas ganas de desaparecer, de darme por vencida y de afrontar que no volvería después de dos largos meses…_

_La lluvia seguía cayendo y, con ella, las lagrimas de mis ojos._

_Noté como alguien se sentaba al lado mía, como yo escondía mi cabeza para no volver a ver a Mint, le dije que se fuera que no estuviera_

**Vete, te dije que no tenías que estar aquí, te tenías que haber ido**

**Si tienes razón, no debería haber venido…**

_Se levanto, pero.. un momento… esa no era la voz de Mint… era…_

**Espera! – **_dije levantándome y abrazándole por detrás-_** No te vallas, pensé que eras Mint, pensé, que no volverías nunca pensé...**

_Me callo con un beso, el mejor beso que me dieron en toda mi vida, un beso dulce, lleno de amor, ternura, un beso apasionado a la vez que dulce, el mejor beso que me pudo dar mi novio en todo este tiempo._

_Si, él había vuelto, volvíamos a estar juntos, Kish había regresado, y había vuelto a buscarme, donde sabía que estaría como cada viernes por la tarde, después de salir del trabajo, sentada en ese banco de siempre esperando a que regresara_

_Nos separamos por falta de aire, me separé un poco de él, quería mirarlo a la cara, grabar su rostro en mi mente y no olvidarlo jamás, y así fue, como él sabia que me gustaba a mi, un ramo de rosas, fue lo que me trajo_

**Se que te encantan… y bueno… es una forma de pedirte perdón Ichigo… espero que me perdones y que volvamos a estar juntos. Te quiero Ichigo, y no quiero perderte de nuevo.**

**Kish… **

_Le abracé, sujeté bien fuerte el ramo sin soltarlo, me separe de él y le besé, como si no hubiera mañana, porque desees de todo, valió la pena estar todo ese tiempo esperando a que Kish, mi único amor, regresara_

**TE QUIERO…**

**

* * *

**

**Y aquí os dejo el Fic!**

**Que os parecio mi primer fic? Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y que dejen review! ****Que me hace mucha ilu leerloss *-***

**ATTE: meerii**


End file.
